


A Sweet Breed

by Truckexe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Dom/sub, F/M, Impregnation, Quickies, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truckexe/pseuds/Truckexe
Summary: A simple oneshot of two people, a desire, and a need. My very first on here.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 9





	A Sweet Breed

**Author's Note:**

> So, my very first fic, edited by my good friend Lell. Nothing special or big just a quick stroke fic I suppose. Not trying to grab attention just wanted to create something and share it I guess! Feel free to tell me what you think but do please be respectful yeah?
> 
> Oh and please pardon my formatting, again, new to this whole thing

Cassie sat on the plush couch, soft fabric swallowing her small, trim, ass with ease as she rested her angular face on her small fist. The tv was on in front of her, but she just couldn't focus on it as it blared out a boring rerun. Her other hand came up, shifting her light top and making the thin fabric stretch across her full, but orange-sized breasts, revealing she had no bra on under the crop top. As she sighed the black collar around her neck jingled. The heart shaped tag moving with the rise and fall of her chest. Now there was something that gave her a small smile. She giggled at how sweet it was when he collared her as her hand reached up to stroke the tiny, engraved, pendant dangling under the collar. It was engraved with her name 'Cassie' in a cute, little font her owner had picked for her. Her thin thighs shifted as she squeezed them together while remembering that night, her chest rising and falling just a touch quicker, as white teeth lightly bit into her lower lip. The tv was completely forgotten at this point as her smile grew and she rolled her lip between her teeth harder, while a hand trailed over her flat stomach to the hem of her leggings, stopping only for a moment to slip under the hem. Goose-flesh peppered her pale skin as her cold fingers slipped further down her body while her thoughts returned to how Roland had taken her that night, working her to exhaustion. The memory of their actions becoming flashes of pleasure and making her body more sensitive to the touch of her fingers. Her breathing quickened as she remembered him entering her with his cock and making her twitch, a small moan escaping her lips, the moment her finger brushed over her clit.  
“Ooohhh yes!” She exhaled slowly and her eyes rolled up. She was already wet, but thinking of being taken by her owner usually caused that to happen. Her mouth finally opened as she let out a soft, pitiful, moan. Her fingers continued downwards, brushing over her hardening clit to push between the wet, welcoming, folds of her pussy. Her thin fingers gently probbed deeper inside, past her clit, easily slipping into her sex. Her eyes fluttered closed as imagination and memory overruled her sight and her head tilted back into the back of the comfortable couch.  
“mm. Yes, please…?” Her voice was heavy and breathy, heart racing faster as she rubbed and explored her own body with her memories. How she loved what Ronald’s training had done for her.  
“Well! It seems someone is having fun!” A baritone voice echoed across the living room, making Cassie start and attempt to pull her fingers out of her wet pussy. Her cheeks flushed deep red as she heard a smug chuckle while she struggled to get up. Finally, she freed her hand from her pants and stood straight for her owner, hands behind her back. Her hard nipples now pressed against the crop-top, easily noticeable to Roland, who grinned as he took a few slow steps into the front room.  
“H... Hi sir!” Cassie uttered quietly, hearing the heavy footsteps of the tanned man approaching her, as she shifted her hips side to side, her thighs pressed together, squeezing her clit between her folds. Roland was broad shouldered, not much more than six foot tall, with a bit of a belly. His short dark brown hair was ruffled and a lazy smirk showing white canines crinkled the edges of his dark brown eyes. Those same dark eyes looked down at Cassie, taking her pose and movements in with a growing grin.  
“Hello, my pet! Having fun without me?” Cassie groaned at his words, looking down before nodding as Roland settled into the spot right before her, “Well, that's just mean. After all, you know how I love to pleasure you myself. Now look at you!”  
His wide hand came up to encircle her left breast, giving it a squeeze that sent a small shock through Cassie. She shook and grinned as her eyes closed from her owner's touch, teeth once more biting into her lip.  
“I'm sorry sir.. I thought of the night you gave me my collar.” Her green eyes opened again, darker with the earlier lust and cheeks red as ever from clear arousal. “I didn't know when you'd be back.”  
Her fingers twitched, but she held herself from touching him back, only pushing her chest forward for him to play more. He wasted no time lifting his other hand under her shirt, fingers playing with naked flesh, teasing over an erect nipple and kneading into the skin with relish. He stepped closer and moved his head down intending to kiss her only to stop just shy of her lips.She whined again when she realized he had stopped even as he squeezed her tits, making her squirm more. She ached to move up and kiss him. She ached for him to rip her clothes off and take her, to feel him play with his pet. But she stayed still as she knew he wanted her to do.  
“Good girl. I think it's time for the nice reward you've been waiting for.” He grinned before finally kissing her, both hands now under the loose crop top. His fingers dug into skin, palms against her hard nipples, making her moan deeply into the kiss. Her hands no longer were able to hold still, quickly wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer. Their tongues danced hungrily, swerving over each other, playing with each other. Finally, he let out a satisfied sigh, their lips parting as Cassie gazed up at her owner with a happy smile.  
“I'm going to breed you, my pet.” he said so casually that, in her haze, Cassie didn't register it immediately. A few seconds ticked by before she caught on and lost all posture, squealing and jumping onto him, forcing him to step back to keep balance while holding her petite frame. He laughed as she peppered him all over with kisses while he held her up against him, his hands under her ass, fingers happily digging into the supple flesh.  
She nuzzled against the side of his face, her pendant jingling with the motion, before whispering huskily in his ear, “Please... make me a mommy for your children Roland?...sir...breed me..?”  
She pressed herself up against him, able to feel his bulge growing even through his pants. It made her grin, loving how he reacted to her words, knowing how it would spur him on.  
He rushed them both through the living room, leaving the tv on, as he opened the door to their master bedroom. It wasn't a far walk to carry her, still pressed against him, as she nuzzled against his chin, her hips rubbing against his waist while she made soft moans and giggles. The growing erection she was helping to create though made the walk slightly painful. She was so wet she was starting to leave a spot on his jeans even through her leggings. He knew what she wanted, had known for years, but he wasn't going to delay any longer and she could feel it in his hunger as he kissed her, his teeth tugging at her lip. She squealed in delight and moaned from his touch before a squeal escaped her lips as he threw her bodily down onto the bed making her bounce. His earlier playing and the motion of being bounced made her breasts force the crop top the rest of the way up her chest, bunching under her arms. Roland growled as he nearly ripped his top off, his dark eyes never losing sight of her below him on the bed. His shoulders rose and fell with a deep, hard breath as he clenched his fists, trying to stave off his own desires for a moment. Clearly wanting this as much as her, but he wanted to enjoy it as well.  
“Strip... now!” His order was firm as he watched her nod, noting the coy coy smile and how slowly she removed her top, teasing him. A quick growl made her shake as she threw the thin fabric away, displaying her breasts to him fully, and shimmied out of her now soaked legging, revealing she had no panties. Her quim dripped with fluids, revealing her need and eagerness to him as she exposed her folds for him, her body ready for what he was about to do to her. He shoved down his own jeans, finally sighing with relief as he cock was freed. It stood, hard and erect, in front of his belly and dripped precum heavily down its shaft from the tip.

“Come breed me.. daddy!” Cassie begged and it was all the provocation he needed as he knelt over her on the bed, his large form pushing her fully down onto the mattress. Big, strong, hands gripped her legs, lifting them as he ran a rough palm up to her smooth thighs, pushing them back between her stomach and his before he spread them and pressed down against her, making her groan. His own growl mingled with her groans as he felt his shaft rub against her hard, warm clit. He pushed her legs over his arms, trapping her under him, barely able to spread her legs apart as he ground his cock down down against her clit.  
“Fuck Roland... please... please put it in! Don't make me wait, breed me! Please breed me!” She kept moaning as his tip rubbed her clit. He chuckled listening to her beg while he teased her before releasing a few grunts and shifting his hips back, only to thrust forward, his wide cock spearing into her, stretching, and filling her.  
She screamed, her head falling back as she was invaded by his cock. He pushed harder, driving in, and grinding himself deep into her squeezing walls. She shuddered hard as her walls clenched at him, tugged and milked him, fluids seeping out and coating him in her first orgasm.  
“Yessshh..morrrreee daadddy!” Her breath hitched, her tongue lolling out as she felt his cock sinking deeper until he was at his base inside her. Her body tried to jerk up as she gasped, but his weight kept her pinned down, her legs open wide for him , giving him the perfect entrance as his tip slid back and forth within her walls. His pounding started to gain speed as his cock speared her; drilling deep into her. She groaned.. then moaned.. then screamed as he took her, her hands flailing before wrapping around his shoulders.  
“Breeed me! Breeed me! Breeeeeed me! Make me a mommy...” she mumbled as his cock slipped in and out of her, restretching the hole he had just occupied, and egging him on to go harder. She screamed as he tore into her pussy with reckless abandon, need outweighing patience as he moaned with her. He leaned down and ran his teeth over her neck, his chest pressing against her nipples as he pinned her legs fully up against her body, making her groan harder.  
“Fuck me sir..? mmmmmff yesh... want cum... please fill me with your seed, daddy!” she kept groaning as her eyes lost focus, her cunt quivering around his cock as his hands sunk into her hips, pulling her up into his thrusts. He felt his balls twitch only for the sensations of his cock inside her hot folds to grab his focus, making him plunge in harder and deeper. He bit down and growled against the skin between his teeth, applying more pressure even when she cried out in pain and pleasure, making a dark mark just under her collar. Her cries urged him to take her more forcefully, almost rabidly, as he pressed her down more, her breathing becoming ragged.  
She bucked up her hips to meet him, shook and cried as he mated with her, her pussy milking his cock, eager to be filled, to feel his cum wash over her womb. He shuddered and tensed as her clenching pussy enveloped him, squeezing tight as he invaded her over and over. Cassie screamed as her eyes fully rolled back and a blissful smile appeared on her dark lips. Roland felt her pussy tighten as her cum washed over his cock and out onto his crotch, splattering him and the bed with wet sounds as he pumped himself inside her.  
“Fill me.. cum in me daddy! Pleasssseeeeeeeeee!” Cassie’s cries became high-pitched, her pleas devolving to unintelligible moans and screams, only driving Roland more wild. He growled and rammed into her, his cock throbbing and pulsing powerfully inside her while he fucked her senseless. Her wetness helped him shove his cock deeper, stretching her more as his crotch ground up against her hard clit. He bred her until his balls finally tightened and he let go of her neck to roar from his own orgasm flowing through him. His cum was thrust deep in her, a geyser erupting inside, warmth spreading with each thrust, filling her more and more, pushing forcefully toward her womb, invading her even deeper than his cock. Breeding her fully as this position angled her to accept his seed. She cried out happily as he pounded every drop of cum into her, her cunt happily milking it like a breeding sow as they both rode out their powerful orgasms.  
Finally, they started to slow down as he rested his head against her forehead. He smiled, breath rising and falling in quick gasps, mimicking her own desperate attempts for air. He paused only when he twitched inside her, making him groan and making her body shudder and jerk until she sighed and smiled up at him. Her body was red and wet from his fucking, her eyes slowly clearing.  
He kissed her cheek with a smile, “That's my good girl...”


End file.
